


Дети опозоренного солнца

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Martin Eden, And It Is Cool, But There's Still Too Many Inaccuracies, Gen, I'm Sorry, Louis Was a Swordmaster, M/M, No Anything About Relationships At All, No Smut, harry is a writer, no kisses, they help each other, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>— Да нет, я просто... — Он засунул руки в карманы и сглотнул. — Слушай... Можешь сказать потом, ну... как тебе?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Снегопад начал усиливаться, и Луи, решив прикрыть листы бумаги курткой, засунул стихи за пазуху. Подняв взгляд, он усмехнулся и кивнул, похлопывая Гарри по плечу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Без проблем, приятель. Если тебе так нужно мнение нищего незнакомца.</em>
</p><p>Мартин Иден!AU, где Гарри — писатель, мечтающий о признании, а Луи — бывший учитель фехтования, ненадолго подаривший ему исполнение этой мечты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети опозоренного солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, это должен был быть мини, но что-то я разошлась, и вышло то, что вышло. Мировая классика оказалась очень вдохновляющей, но, если честно, «Мартина Идена» я читала лет пять назад, так что здесь AU очень слабенькое: немножко идея, немножко место, немножко время.
> 
> Также. Медики, историки, редакторы, почитатели творчества Джека Лондона и просто любители прицепиться, да, я знаю, что много где не смогла избежать неточностей. Правда, простите мне мои пробелы в знании матчасти, я очень старалась их заполнить, но что-то до конца так и не смогла. Мне очень жаль, если я задену этим ваши чувства :(
> 
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  1) Исторические и не только неточности.  
> 2) Псевдо-психология в предупреждениях.  
> 3) Это **НЕ** о развитии романтических отношений (здесь вообще ничего не развивается, хотя задатки для этого есть). Так что слэш чисто символический, пожалуйста, обратите внимание.
> 
> Так же всем, кто понял, почему такое название, личный респект от меня!
> 
> Работу так же можно прочитать [вооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4551126) :)

Пошёл снег.  
  
Тяжёлые мокрые хлопья, слегка покачиваясь, падали в воду, скопившуюся в выбоинах на асфальте, и оседали там, темнея, а затем и вовсе растворяясь. Редкие пешеходы ускоряли шаг, стараясь быстрее добраться до дома или места работы, и, если была возможность, на ходу прикрывали голову кожаными портфелями.  
  
Гарри поднял воротник своей старой, пропахшей табаком кожаной куртки и плотнее прижал к груди стопку бумаг. До издательства оставалось всего два квартала, так что он вполне мог добраться дотуда, не испортив ни одного листка. Это было первостепенной задачей — никогда не знаешь, благодаря какому бессмысленному стишку ты сможешь есть всю следующую неделю.  
  
Возможно, если ему сегодня повезёт, он сможет наконец купить портфель, такой же, как у редких встречных прохожих.  
  
Здание, в котором находилось издательство журнала «Просвет», было зажато между общественной столовой и многоквартирным домом с облупленной штукатуркой на стенах. Кирпич, которым был облицован низенький домик, немного крошился от времени и сырости, в окнах горел тусклый свет, а на первый взгляд прочная деревянная дверь воняла гнилью и грязью улицы.  
  
Оказавшись у знакомых обшарпанных ступеней, Гарри воровато огляделся, будто чего-то испугавшись, но вокруг не было никого, кроме какого-то нищего, привалившегося к стене общественной столовой. Закутавшись в свою ободранную, но на удивление чистую куртку, мужчина, вероятно, спал. Лет десять назад Гарри непременно проверил бы, жив ли он и не нужна ли ему помощь, но сейчас сил хватало только на мысли о собственных проблемах.  
  
Которые, к слову, могли бы решиться прямо за этими дверьми.  
  
Если ему повезёт.  
  
Отряхнув снег с ботинок, он зашёл внутрь. Сидевшая за небольшим столом, заваленным различными договорами, женщина только мельком окинула вошедшего взглядом и, не сказав ни слова, вернулась к изучению лежавших перед ней бумаг. Гарри вздохнул, наконец убирая стопку своих работ от груди.  
  
— Мистер Дэвис у себя? — хрипло произнёс он, но, заметив, что женщина никак не реагирует, откашлялся и повторил уже громче: — Мистер Дэвис может меня принять?  
  
— Поднимитесь и спросите у него, — раздался в ответ резкий голос, и Гарри поморщился.  
  
— Ну конечно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, взбегая по хлипким ступеням на второй этаж, где находился кабинет главного редактора. Он привык к такому ответу. Конечно, хотелось хоть раз плюнуть на всё и нахамить ей в ответ, но терять страницу в единственном журнале Окленда, который согласился его печатать, Гарри не хотел.  
  
Дверь в кабинет редактора, как всегда, была приоткрыта, оттуда доносился шелест страниц только выпущенного из типографии журнала, который мистер Дэвис перечитывал каждый раз после того, как основная партия отправлялась в ларёк неподалёку на продажу. В тесной комнатке так много курили и заходившие туда авторы, и сам главный редактор, что там было теплее, чем во всём здании. И эта деталь была, пожалуй, единственным, что нравилось Гарри в этом месте.  
  
Ну, как и то, что здесь всё-таки платили.  
  
— Мистер Дэвис, — позвал он, заходя внутрь и плотно закрывая за собой дверь, — я принёс материал для следующего номера.  
  
Мужчина оторвался от журнала и преувеличенно приветливо улыбнулся, вызывая у Гарри мелкую дрожь. Обычно главный редактор так улыбался, когда ему удавалось найти нового талантливого автора, а это значило, что место, выделенное старым, сократят, если вообще кого-то не уволят.  
  
Гарри переложил стопку бумаг из одной руки в другую и нервно откашлялся, стараясь не выглядеть слишком напуганным.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс! — воскликнул мистер Дэвис, откладывая журнал в сторону. — Принёс стихи? — Он надел на здоровенный орлиный нос очки и сложил руки на столе, продолжая приветливо улыбаться. — Ну давай посмотрим, что там у тебя.  
  
— Десять стихотворений, сэр, — ответил Гарри, выкладывая на стол несколько листов из своей стопки, — два длиной в страницу, а остальные поменьше.  
  
— Так-с, — протянул редактор, откидываясь на спинку кресла и быстро бегая взглядом по машинописным строчкам, — интересно... инт... О! Это отлично подойдёт, Гарри, нам как раз не хватало сатиры в твоей колонке. Отличная работа, — бормотал он, откладывая листок в сторону, — отличная...  
  
Нахмурившись, Гарри перебил его:  
  
— Сэр, у меня была страница.  
  
— Эх, времена меняются, Гарри... Меняются! — Мистер Дэвис закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. — Сначала страница, потом колонка... Да...  
  
Так Стайлс и думал — появился кто-то ещё. И он даже, как ни странно, не был ни зол, ни рассержен, ни опечален таким положением вещей. Не в первый раз его место в журнале отдавали кому-то другому, не в первый раз редактор выбирал самый глупый и бездарный из стихов просто потому, что нужно было подстраиваться под разную аудиторию.  
  
Всё, что Гарри делал, это подсчитывал по памяти количество слов, проверяя, хватит ли выручки за такое стихотворение ещё на неделю.  
  
Однако на всякий случай он решил уточнить:  
  
— Остальные не подойдут, сэр?  
  
Мистер Дэвис снова склонился над столом. Ничего не отвечая, он просмотрел все пять листов, лежавших перед ним, пару раз хрюкнул, видимо, оценив юмор, после чего взял красный карандаш и выделил ещё самый маленький стишок на двенадцать строк. Конечно, разве мог он выбрать что-то ещё?  
  
Крякнув, мужчина поёрзал на стуле и наконец снял очки с горбатой переносицы.  
  
— Вот этот ещё, пожалуй, — снисходительно заключил он, — но только если мы вырежем второе четверостишие. Без него будет попроще — как раз то, что нам нужно.  
  
Гарри не стал спорить: стих всё равно был не из лучших, да и сам Стайлс давно перестал ценить своё творчество должным образом. Он писал на продажу. Писал всякую чушь. И пока она продавалась, всё было в порядке.  
  
Он пытался себя в этом убедить.  
  
Да и в любом случае, сегодня у него была другая задача. Он пришёл в издательство не ради пары-тройки глупых стишков, к которым после пририсуют забавные карикатуры, чтобы повеселить читателей.  
  
Прочистив горло и заменяя несколько забракованных редактором листков на стопку потолще, он заговорил:  
  
— Сэр, ещё я принёс повесть. — Поймав удивлённый взгляд, брошенный из-под густых бровей, почти сходившихся на горбатой переносице, он поспешно, но уже более нервно добавил: — Повесть. Там всего тридцать страниц, и мне кажется, что на этот раз у меня получилось интересно. — Он смахнул волосы со лба, сгорбившись под пристальным взглядом редактора. — Я исправил ошибки. Хотя бы прочитайте.  
  
Хмыкнув, мужчина взял в руки повесть. Какое-то время слышались только его размеренное пыхтение, присущее всем заядлым курильщикам, и шелест бумажных страниц. Даже звуки улицы будто бы исчезли, заставляя молодого писателя только сильнее нервничать.  
  
Когда из-под рук редактора вышел уже пятый лист, он вдруг сложил всё в одну стопку и поднял взгляд на вспотевшего, несмотря на страшный холод, Гарри.  
  
Тот сглотнул и приготовился слушать.  
  
— Гарри, это не наш формат.  
  
_Бам._ Что ж, примерно это Стайлс слышал в каждой редакции, в которую до этого отправлял «Побег». Каждый раз повесть возвращалась либо с вежливым письмом от издательства, отказывавшего в публикации, либо просто с ярко-красной надписью на всём титульном листе.  
  
**«Отказано».**  
  
Как Гарри надоело это сухое, смазанное из-за плохо просохшей краски слово. Как ему надоело каждый раз возвращаться в «Просвет», но и здесь не получать ничего, кроме жалкой странички и нескольких бездарных карикатур к его таким же бездарным стихам.  
  
Вот и сейчас.  
  
**«Отказано».**  
  
Но только не на титульном листе, а прямо в воздухе перед глазами.  
  
Звон в ушах вдруг заглушил вкрадчивый голос редактора:  
  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, что мы не печатаем ничего настолько... абстрактного. Здесь нет жизни, Гарри, настоящей жизни нет. Есть какие-то твои отвлечённые размышления, вложенные в голову главного героя. — Мистер Дэвис вздохнул и, взяв в руки белую тряпочку, принялся протирать стёкла очков. — Мы не можем это напечатать, — заявил он, а затем сухо добавил: — Тем более, что у нас уже есть объёмный рассказ для следующего номера.  
  
Ах вот оно что. Значит, это новый рассказ забрал у Гарри две трети страницы. Что ж, к этому тоже пора начать привыкать, раз уж самому Гарри не суждено опубликовать свою прозу ни в одном из оклендских журналов.  
  
_«Не наш формат»._  
  
Схватив со стола оставшуюся бумагу, он глубоко вздохнул и поинтересовался:  
  
— Могу я забрать деньги за стихи?  
  
— Да, разумеется, — главный редактор снова приветливо улыбнулся и указал в сторону двери, — ты знаешь, где их получить.  
  
Коротко кивнув и бросив сухое: «До свидания», Гарри вышел из кабинета.  
  
Когда он уже покинул здание с кучей бумаги под мышкой и деньгами в кармане, снег идти перестал, а встреченный им ранее нищий сидел на ступенях и вертел в руках, вероятно, подобранный где-то окурок. Подумав, Стайлс порылся в кармане куртки и бросил ему под ноги пару монет — всё равно даже с ними денег едва хватило бы на еду, не то что на новый портфель.  
  
Да и этому парню, скорее всего, нужнее.  
  
Увидев в сторонке урну, Гарри скрутил бумагу в рулон и, подойдя ближе, бросил свои работы в грязное ведро, на дне которого лежало несколько окурков, похожих на тот, что был в руках у нищего. В любом случае дома у него валялось ещё где-то десять версий «Побега», больше половины из которых были отмечены красными буквами.  
  
**«Отказано».**  
  
Уходя, Стайлс уже не видел, как нищий поднялся со своего места и поплёлся к урне, в которую Гарри выбросил свои работы.

 

* * *

— На свете есть такое, друг Горацио, чего ты и представить себе не можешь!  
  
Дверь хлопнула, а лежавший на старом, просевшем диване мужчина оторвался от журнала, страницы которого до этого с интересом листал, и улыбнулся вошедшему. Тот же стряхнул грязь со старых ботинок и, размахивая пачкой бумаги, зашагал к стоявшему посреди комнаты столику.  
  
— Уверен, что представить себе я могу всё, что угодно, Луи, — донеслось со стороны дивана, а сам обладатель голоса покачал головой и, поправив стоявшую за ним лампу, вернулся к просматриваемому им журналу.  
  
Томлинсон же, казалось, не обратил никакого внимания на это замечание, продолжая что-то довольно бормотать себе под нос и опуская стопку бумаг на шаткий столик. После этого он уселся на единственный в комнате стул и ловко закинул ноги на столешницу, сбив оттуда жестяную чашку.  
  
Мужчина, лежавший на диване, нахмурился.  
  
— Спусти ноги, а.  
  
— Эх, Лиам, — протянул Луи, снова пропуская мимо ушей его слова, — как я опустился, если бы ты только знал. — Лиам лишь усмехнулся на такое заявление, а Луи, закинув руки за голову, повернулся на звук и показал мужчине средний палец. — Мне подают милостыню нищие писатели!  
  
Он вытащил из кармана две монетки и швырнул их на стол. По комнате разнёсся тихий звон, и Лиам неодобрительно заворчал, шелестя тонкими страницами журнала. Несколько листков, потревоженных сквозняком, слетели со стола на пол, и оба мужчины, проследив за ними взглядом, тяжело вздохнули.  
  
Луи уловил взглядом чёрные закорючки букв и прикусил губу, наклоняясь и подбирая одну страничку, видимо, принадлежавшую какому-то произведению. На самом деле он нёс эту бумагу, чтобы развести с её помощью огонь в старом загаженном камине, но сейчас в нём проснулся интерес. Ведь, как ни крути, ему вряд ли ещё хоть раз в жизни удастся прочесть не принятый издательством рассказ.  
  
— Ты представляешь, прошёл мимо меня, кинул мне под ноги монеты, а потом взял и спустил все свои работы в урну! — воскликнул Луи, возвращая страницу на место и заботливо её разглаживая. Кое-какое почтение к литературным трудам у него было, тем более если те выходили прямо из-под руки их автора. Дорогая вещь, если сам автор хотя бы немного знаменит. — Чудак, ей богу.  
  
В ответ на это Лиам лишь пожал плечами — скорее всего, он даже не слышал, о чём говорил Томлинсон. Но последний не стал возмущаться, его это даже не задевало. У них давно было установлено правило: они друг другу просто соседи по тесной комнатке и больше ничего. Ни дружбы, ни хотя бы взаимовыручки. Каждый сам за себя.  
  
И Луи устраивало такое положение вещей.  
  
Он не собирался что-то менять.  
  
Скатившись со стула и взяв в руки повесть, Луи поплёлся к дивану, где, пнув Лиама и заставив того немного подвинуться, уселся с самого краю и поджал под себя ноги.  
  
— Слышь, Пейно, ты тут не один, — проворчал он. — Давай лампу в середину.  
  
Вздохнув, Лиам подвинулся ближе к подлокотнику и, сняв оттуда лампу, опустил её на спинку дивана, прямо между собой и Луи. Тот довольно вздохнул, потянулся и взял в руки стопку страниц. Некоторые из них были исписаны довольно нелепыми стихами, но Томлинсон решил не судить отвергнутого автора только по поэтическим способностям и переключил своё внимание на прозу. Судя по размеру, это вполне могло быть повестью или рассказом.  
  
**«Побег».**  
  
И внизу, вероятно, имя автора: **Гарри С.**  
  
Что ж, название довольно простенькое, но, опять же, Луи не привык судить о книге по обложке.  
  
Проигнорировав урчание в пустом животе, он углубился в чтение, быстро бегая взглядом по печатным строчкам и изредка ёрзая в попытке сильнее подогнуть под себя мёрзшие на сквозняке ноги. Время за книгой летело незаметно, а Луи лишь быстрее перелистывал страницы, не в силах обуздать интерес к работе, чудом попавшей в его руки. Это было гениально. Так просто, но в то же время так вдумчиво, как мог написать только побитый жизнью человек, прошедший сквозь огонь и воду. Рассуждения главного героя, его мотивы и цели были так близки Луи, что на нескольких моментах ему пришлось прикрыть глаза на мгновение и подавить вздох, чтобы лишний раз не привлечь внимание любопытного Лиама.  
  
Возможно, именно потому, что книга была немного тяжёлой, её и отказались печатать.  
  
А может, всё дело в том, что обычные люди читают журналы, чтобы посмеяться над глупыми стишками, а не думать о проблемах какого-то выдуманного героя.  
  
Вот только кто бы знал, что в реальности таких выдуманных героев довольно много.  
  
Единственное, чего Луи никак не мог понять, так это почему название повести было настолько... не соответствующим содержанию. Никто даже не пытался сбежать из маленького городка, в котором происходило действие. Никто не пытался изменить свою жизнь к лучшему: ни главный герой, ни его девушка, ни друзья... Все терпели и просто пытались привыкнуть.  
  
Только подойдя к последним страницам, Луи понял.  
  
_«Когда Анна вошла в дом, на полу валялся единственный в доме стул, в ванной шумела вода, а за окнами пели ангелы»._  
  
Самоубийство.  
  
Не прямым текстом, только туманным намёком, который, возможно, не был очевиден для кого-то, кроме Луи. Возможно, редакции не понравилось такое невнятное завершение. Или же они остались недовольны самим фактом того, что главный герой покончил с собой.  
  
Теперь многие неясные реплики обретали смысл. Всё то, что Луи не смог понять с первого раза, стало самой важной частью брошенной книги, наполнило её мрачным философским смыслом, от которого холодок пробегал по коже.  
  
Томлинсон никогда не был особо впечатлительным, но эта работа... Она отдавалась знакомой болью в районе шеи, как будто напоминая Луи о его грязном, запутанном прошлом. Тыча ему в нос своей простой мыслью о том, что тогда, семь лет назад он был безмозглым идиотом, возомнившим, что он может перехитрить жизнь.  
  
Автор не одобрял прошлое Луи. Как и не одобрял поступок главного героя.  
  
Не то чтобы сам Луи одобрял что-то из этого.  
  
Вот только Томлинсон не мог стереть своего прошлого, так что за десять лет пришлось смириться и жить с этим. В конце концов встреча со смертью — бесценный жизненный опыт, и даже если Луи им не гордился, кое-какую пользу тот случай всё-таки принёс.  
  
В какой-то степени Луи был рад, что всё вышло именно так.  
  
_«Вот только от чего же хотел сбежать ты?_ — вдруг пронеслось у него в мыслях, и он, сложив страницы аккуратной стопочкой, откинулся на подлокотник и устало прикрыл глаза. Сидевший рядом Лиам довольно заворчал, снова забрал себе лампу и вытянул ноги, заняв освободившееся место. У него были носки — у Луи носков не было. — _От жизни, в которой ты больше не был учителем фехтования? В которой ты больше не имел смысла? А смысл был в том, чтобы объяснять богатеньким детишкам, что такое «En garde»¹ и как выполнить батман²? Как же ты был жалок, бывший учитель фехтования»._  
  
Нет, книга человека под именем Гарри С. не заставила его открыть глаза, пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир или вдруг что-то осознать. Луи был не в том возрасте, когда можно с лёгкостью изменить своё мнение о чём-то и при этом не нанести удар по собственному самолюбию. Да и мировоззрение автора было очень схоже с мировоззрением самого Томлинсона, так что «Побег» ничего толком не изменил.  
  
Просто заставил кое-что вспомнить, и ничего больше.  
  
Случайно пнув Лиама пяткой в бедро, он скатился с дивана и, отряхнув пыль со старой куртки и опустив «Побег» обратно на столик, принялся натягивать ботинки, кряхтя и бормоча проклятия себе под нос. Подойдя к двери, он сухо бросил:  
  
— Даже не думай растопить этим, — он кивнул в сторону стола, — наш камин. Лучше свой журнал туда запихни.  
  
Лиам фыркнул, а Луи, вздохнув, вышел на улицу и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Снова пошёл снег.

 

* * *

На этот раз у Гарри в запасе не было ничего стоящего, хотя он был вполне уверен, что сможет всучить редактору один-два стишка, которые старательно сочинял всю неделю. Текста получилось почти на семнадцать страниц, так что можно было не беспокоиться о пустом желудке — были времена, когда и две страницы выходили с огромным трудом и продать удавалось всего пару четверостиший. Хоть раньше и получалось выживать на двадцать восемь слов, Гарри не горел желанием снова скатываться в эту яму.  
  
Тем более вчера ему в голову пришла потрясающая идея, и сейчас в ящике его стола лежала незаконченная поэма на три тысячи слов.  
  
Планировалось ещё две, но ему и так пришлось сильно сократить время, отведённое на сон, поэтому вчера дописать её не вышло. Но Гарри близился к завершению, хотя и не был очень оптимистично настроен в плане будущего этого произведения.  
  
Если уж «Побег» не подходил ни одному журналу, то «Золотую Бездну» отказались бы печатать, даже не прочитав её толком. Но Стайлс всё равно бы отправил эту поэму во все печатные издания Окленда, даже если бы ему заранее сказали, что эту чушь никто не возьмёт.  
  
За десять с лишним лет такой работы он не растерял, разве что, упорства.  
  
Подойдя к знакомому зданию, он по привычке огляделся по сторонам и, к своему удивлению, снова обнаружил человека, который сидел немного левее крыльца и, прислонившись к стене общественной столовой, курил тонкую папиросу. В мужчине он узнал того нищего, которого встретил здесь в прошлый раз.  
  
Возможно, в столовой действительно давали сносную еду. А может, здесь парню просто подкидывали окурков и мелочи, как это в прошлый раз сделал сам Гарри.  
  
В любом случае его это не касалось.  
  
Разговор с редактором продлился недолго, но вышел Стайлс из кабинета вполне довольным, чувствуя приятную тяжесть в кармане и непривычную лёгкость под мышкой. Из семнадцати листов мистер Дэвис отобрал целых пять, выбрав с каждого по одному стихотворению. В общей сумме получилось около тысячи слов, а это значило, что часть выручки Гарри мог отложить на новый портфель.  
  
И даже бросить пару монет нищему, если тот ещё не ушёл.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, Гарри плотнее закутался в куртку — морозы всё приближались, и ветер пронизывал до самых костей — и, достав из кармана сигарету, закурил. Нищий всё ещё был здесь, но теперь он перебрался на ступени здания, из которого вышел Гарри, его окурок валялся на мостовой, а сам он грел руки в карманах своего драного, но всё такого же чистого пальто.  
  
Стайлс уже было полез в карман, выискивая там пару мелких монет, как вдруг его схватили за руку и потянули вниз. Чтобы не упасть, Гарри взмахнул рукой, вслед за ней из кармана посыпались деньги, с тихим звоном падая на дорогу и откатываясь на пару футов от крыльца, а исписанные стихами листы взлетели в воздух, после чего плавно опустились в глубокие серые лужи.  
  
— Чёрт, прости, парень, мне так жаль... — забормотал нищий, падая на колени и начиная подбирать выроненные Стайлсом монетки. Последний задумался, как этому человеку удавалось держать свою одежду в чистоте и при этом, не подавая признаков беспокойства, ползать на коленях по грязному асфальту. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.  
  
Он взял все собранные деньги, ссыпал их в ладонь и протёр рукавом, сразу же передавая всё Гарри. Тот хотел предложить ему пару монет, но в конце концов решил, что этот мужчина, должно быть, уже отобрал себе парочку из них. Иначе с чего бы ему с таким рвением помогать? Гарри оставалось только радоваться, что бумажные купюры не вылетели из его кармана.  
  
Ссыпав всё назад в куртку, он прокашлялся и произнёс:  
  
— Всё в порядке, думаю... Тебе что-то было нужно?  
  
— Вообще, если честно, — нищий сплюнул, — я хотел поинтересоваться, не собираешься ли ты снова выбрасывать это, — он кивнул на бумагу, покачивавшуюся на поверхности воды, залившейся в выбоины на асфальте, — но, если честно, вопрос больше не имеет смысла. — Мужчина развёл руками. — Теперь это не загорится.  
  
— Оу, — только и смог выдавить Гарри. Вдруг появившаяся в груди надежда на что-то затухла, а уголки губ опустились вниз.  
  
— Эй, — нищий положил ладонь ему на предплечье, — если тебе самому это нужно было, то мне правда жаль. — Он выглядел действительно расстроенным. — Я не хотел, чтоб так получилось. Просто надеялся, что снова смогу достать растопку для камина.  
  
Гарри покачал головой и, отвернувшись, с горечью в голосе бросил:  
  
— Я отдам тебе в следующий раз, — а потом, не оглядываясь, зашагал в сторону дома, не видя, как нищий снова опустился на колени и начал подбирать те листы, которые ещё можно было спасти.  
  
Когда Гарри, закрыв за собой входную дверь и опустившись за стол, вытряс из карманов мелочь и пересчитал её, он с удивлением обнаружил, что всё, что ему заплатило издательство, было на месте.

 

* * *

С работы Луи вернулся промокший до нитки и такой злой, что почти мог метать взглядом молнии и пускать пар из ушей. Его снова уволили. _«Извини, Луи, сокращение кадров, сам понимаешь, на тебя было столько жалоб за последний месяц...»_ Тьфу. Он иногда опаздывал, иногда был очень уставшим и путал номера, которые обслуживал, но его клиенты всегда оставались довольны. Луи всегда покорял всех своим обаянием и вовремя принесёнными вежливыми извинениями. Так что он придерживался мнения, что хозяин отеля просто нашёл ещё одного мальчишку, согласившегося работать за меньшие деньги. Что ж, если у этого новенького не было гордости, то у Томлинсона она была. Именно поэтому, видимо, ему не удавалось надолго задержаться ни на одной работе.  
  
Одним словом, сегодня он пришёл на работу только для того, чтобы оставить там свою чисто выстиранную красную форму и вернуться обратно домой, где уже лежал на диване и листал журнал как всегда спокойный и невозмутимый Лиам. Чертовски замечательный день.  
  
— Опять? — будничным тоном поинтересовался он, а Луи лишь фыркнул в ответ что-то неразборчивое и направился к камину, куда стал со злостью запихивать уже высохшую бумагу, выброшенную вчера бедным писателем. — А мне говорил не сметь их туда пихать.  
  
— Это барахло можно, — буркнул Томлинсон, вытаскивая из кармана коробок спичек, чиркая одной и поджигая ей пару листов. — Это абсолютно бездарные стишки, в которых смысла не больше, чем в твоей или моей жизни.  
  
— И чего ж ты тогда ради них спину гнул? — не показывая никаких признаков обиды или хотя бы заинтересованности, спросил Лиам. — Ещё и штаны замарал.  
  
В камине наконец заплясал весёлый огонёк и затрещали немного отсыревшие дрова, за которые они платили вместе, а Луи вытянул вперёд закоченевшие руки, лениво шевеля пальцами.  
  
— Чтоб ты спросил, — огрызнулся он и сел на пол, стягивая ботинки, вешая их на решётку камина и вытягивая ноги ближе к огню. — Ты даже читать не умеешь, что ты можешь понять?  
  
— Могу понять, что у тебя был хреновый день и ты решил сорваться на мне. — Лиам оторвал взгляд от журнала и посмотрел на Томлинсона. — Очень умно.  
  
Луи лишь закатил глаза. Он не собирался рассказывать Лиаму что-то о таинственном Гарри С. или «Побеге». Да, вчера он жаловался, что испачкал штаны, собирая разлетевшуюся по дороге бумагу, но Луи позволил себе эту слабость только потому, что ничего особенного в этом не было, а сам он был слишком расстроен, чтобы держать язык за зубами.  
  
Он не хотел обидеть писателя, но тот, очевидно, воспринял его слова слишком близко к сердцу. Ранимые творческие натуры — Луи сам раньше был таким, но, видимо, если кого-то время и заставляет повзрослеть, а жизнь — срубить под корень любую надежду, то кого-то они так и оставляют ребёнком и в тридцать, и в шестьдесят два.  
  
Тем не менее, как бы Луи ни презирал излишне наивное отношение к жизни, он собирался извиниться перед тем парнем в следующий раз и разъяснить ему ситуацию. Наверное, это действительно не очень приятно — услышать, что все твои труды пойдут на растопку чьего-то камина. Даже если бы в другой ситуации они оказались в закиданной окурками урне.  
  
Луи просто надеялся, что в следующий раз Гарри принесёт что-то стоящее.  
  
Вот только он не был уверен, хотел ли он, чтобы это опубликовали.

 

* * *

Нет, Гарри не удивился, увидев знакомую красную краску, перекрывшую титульный лист «Золотой Бездны». Он лишь запустил руку в грязные кудри, после чего достал сигарету и, встав у низенького окна, закурил. Чтобы облокотиться о подоконник, приходилось чуть ли не вставать на колени, но в этом не было ничего страшного.  
  
Как и не было ничего непривычного в напечатанном красном слове.  
  
**«Отказано».**

 

* * *

Луи сидел здесь уже довольно долго: сначала ждал, пока появится кудрявый писатель, не удостоивший на этот раз его даже взглядом, а теперь следил за дверью в здание, чтобы не пропустить его возвращения из редакции. Прошло уже минут тридцать, и Томлинсон порядком отморозил себе задницу на этих обшарпанных ступенях. Плюс ко всему ещё и снег пошёл, мокрые хлопья забивались под воротник и там таяли, заставляя мужчину плотнее затягивать пальто и мечтать о дне, когда здесь над ступенями появится крыша.  
  
Мимо пробегали прохожие, стараясь не промочить ноги и закрывая голову кто зонтом, а кто кожаным портфелем.  
  
_«Гарри не помешал бы такой»,_ — пронеслось в мыслях Луи, и он, подобрав с крыльца мокрый камушек, кинул его в лужу. По поверхности воды побежала рябь, и отражавшийся там свет фонаря красиво заискрился.  
  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Луи едва не пропустил громкого хлопка двери.  
  
Он, словно ошпаренный, подскочил на месте и обернулся, встречаясь с взглядом усталых тёмных глаз. Кудрявый писатель закашлялся, не говоря ни слова, передал в руки Томлинсону увесистую пачку бумаги и, засунув руки в карманы, начал спускаться с крыльца. Луи хотел как-то остановить его, но в голову не приходило ни единой подходящей для начала этого разговора фразы. Да и руки вдруг сами начали перебирать страницы, а взгляд опустился, ненароком цепляясь за ровные короткие строчки, по ширине занимавшие едва ли треть всего листа.  
  
Не веря своим глазам, Луи несколько раз перелистнул страницы, но везде было именно это, не было ни одной строчки, занимавшей всю ширину страницы. Тогда слова сами собой слетели с его языка, оседая колючим инеем в морозном ноябрьском воздухе:  
  
— Опять стихи?  
  
Не успевший далеко уйти Гарри остановился и обернулся, хмуря густые брови и нервно сжимая в зубах сигарету. Он окинул Луи непроницаемым взглядом и, перебросив сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой, буркнул:  
  
— А тебе какая, к чёрту, разница? — Писатель усмехнулся. — Или проза горит лучше?  
  
— Уж прости, парень, — протянул Луи, засовывая пачку бумаги под мышку, — но стихи у тебя очень уж дерьмовые, они только на растопку камина и годятся.  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— Ты даже не редактор. Откуда тебе знать?  
  
— Можно подумать, ты со мной не согласен.  
  
Взъерошив волосы, писатель покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Это другое. Это не... не ради денег. — Вздохнув, он ещё раз добавил: — Нет.  
  
— Нет? — переспросил Луи, сильнее зажимая рукой страницы, и улыбнулся. — Значит, я не зря сюда пришёл?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Только если тебе хочется растопить твой камин чем-то сносным.  
  
У него был такой растерянный вид, что Луи не выдержал и расхохотался, пугая пробегавших мимо людей. Какая-то женщина даже погрозила в их сторону чёрствым багетом, слишком поздно купленным в булочной, но Томлинсон не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Это было не её дело.  
  
Наконец отдышавшись, он выдавил:  
  
— Ну нет, парень, оно мне и для другого пригодится. — Нахмурившись и вытерев рукавом губы, он добавил: — Прости, что в прошлый раз сказал не то, что думал. Мне понравился «Побег».  
  
Недоверчиво вскинув брови, Гарри уточнил:  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
Холодный ветер шелестел зажатыми у него под мышкой страницами и то и дело сбрасывал на лицо писателю пару-тройку вьющихся непослушных прядей. Снег падал на асфальт и таял, оставляя после себя только серую грязь, а тучи, гонимые ветром, сильнее сгущались, заставляя редких прохожих ещё быстрее бежать к своим домам. Погода не волновала только их двоих и бездомного пса, устроившегося под крыльцом на другой стороне улицы.  
  
Снова закашляв, Гарри отбросил в сторону окурок и в который раз взъерошил волосы. Ему явно хотелось ещё что-то спросить, но то ли он слишком стеснялся, то ли боялся чего-то.  
  
Луи решил не дожидаться.  
  
— Ну... — протянул он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — я пойду?  
  
— Да, точно, прости. — Писатель засуетился и начал дёргаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь дать Томлинсону дорогу. Последний вздохнул и, опустив руки парню на плечи, произнёс:  
  
— Хэй, успокойся, — он утешительно улыбнулся, — я не твой редактор или литературный критик. Чего ты так завёлся?  
  
— Да нет, я просто... — Он засунул руки в карманы и сглотнул. — Слушай... Можешь сказать потом, ну... как тебе?  
  
Снегопад начал усиливаться, и Луи, решив прикрыть листы бумаги курткой, засунул стихи за пазуху. Подняв взгляд, он усмехнулся и кивнул, похлопывая Гарри по плечу.  
  
— Без проблем, приятель. Если тебе так нужно мнение нищего незнакомца.  
  
Писатель улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Томлинсон взял протянутую ладонь и крепко её пожал, чувствуя, какими холодными были пальцы у Гарри. Видимо, тёплая куртка пригодилась бы ему больше, чем новый портфель.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Просто Луи? — парень снова засунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Просто Луи, — посмеиваясь, согласился мужчина и отсалютовав ему, добавил: — Рад был знакомству, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Так ничего и не отвечая, писатель лишь стоял и с улыбкой наблюдал за удалявшимся силуэтом, пока на его куртке оседали серые хлопья грязного снега.  
  
Что ж, возможно, ему в жизни больше всего не хватало хотя бы одного **«Одобрено»**.

 

* * *

Когда Луи вернулся домой, Лиам уже был на работе, так что диван был полностью в распоряжении Томлинсона, как и их небольшой старенький светильник. Дров в камине не было, так что он, не разуваясь и не снимая пальто, зашёл внутрь, сел, закинув ноги на зашатавшийся от удара столик, и засветил лампу, укладывая на коленях стопку страниц.  
  
Он никогда не был особым фанатом поэзии, но кое-что в стихах всё-таки смыслил и настоящий шедевр вполне смог бы оценить по достоинству.  
  
Вот только вышел ли у Гарри шедевр, учитывая его предыдущий опыт в написании стихотворений?  
  
**«Золотая Бездна».**  
  
Уже более интригующе, в отличие от предыдущего крупного произведения, но всё так же вполне в духе автора. Очень образно и размыто, словно он пытался описать весь смысл работы одной меткой метафорой. Ну или же просто пускал пыль в глаза читателю.  
  
Луи погрузился в чтение, тихо шурша страницами и глубже вжимаясь в угол дивана в попытке сохранить тепло в озябшем теле. По дороге он купил немного еды и теперь жевал самую дешёвую, почти безвкусную колбасу, стараясь не запачкать жирными пальцами тонкие бумажные листы. Нужно было сохранить работу в приличном виде на случай, если он решит всё-таки её оставить и положить рядом с «Побегом» на узенькую полку над камином.  
  
К его удивлению это было... не похоже на другие стихи Стайлса. Ритм был более грубым, а строки — короткими. Сама же поэма не делилась на четверостишия, а разбивалась на законченные части, в некоторых из которых было всего три строчки, а в некоторых — все девятнадцать. К тому же в ней было шесть глав, в каждой из которых ритм менялся, придавая работе атмосферности и... Луи не знал, как это можно было назвать одним словом, но ощущения были такими, будто построение поэмы в чём-то походило на характер автора. Он, конечно, не знал Гарри лично, но всё равно не мог отделаться от этого ощущения.  
  
В целом это было... красиво и вместе с тем душераздирающе. Луи назвал бы это исповедью писателя, хоть лирический герой и находился в совершенно других условиях, нежели Стайлс. Хотя кто знает, каждый по-разному попадает в самые бедные районы Окленда. Несколько лет назад Луи был так же далёк отсюда, как и главный герой поэмы.  
  
— Дышать, дышать! — вздохнул он, закидывая руки за голову, — как мало я прошу и вместе с тем... так много. Да, Гарри, удалось тебе меня удивить.  
  
Хоть поэма и была довольно мрачной, Луи не думал, что дело было в подавленности автора или его душевных метаниях. Он, скорее, писал о том, что уже пережил, о чём-то, с чем давно справился и теперь по крупицам отдавал на суд редакторам и издательствам в надежде, что хоть раз его не отвергнут.  
  
Души прекрасные порывы или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Скрипнула входная дверь, и на пороге появился Лиам с неизменным свежим номером журнала под мышкой и широкой улыбкой на лице. Луи не понимал, зачем покупать что-то печатное, будучи безграмотным, но пока его сосед тратил на это только свои личные деньги, он не жаловался.  
  
— Меня повысили! — сразу начал вошедший, счищая с ботинок налипший снег. — Увеличили зарплату. Скоро смогу съехать отсюда.  
  
— Поздравляю, — пробормотал Томлинсон, начиная в уме подсчитывать предстоящие расходы. В два раза больше денег за квартиру. Видимо, придётся урезать использование дров или придумать ещё один способ экономить. Или наконец найти сносную работу. — Мне пора делать тайное хранилище для дров под диваном?  
  
Лиам нахмурился.  
  
— Вообще-то, я рассчитывал, что мы вместе переедем. Будет легче.  
  
— Ты же не серьёзно... — простонал Луи, лениво покачивая всё ещё лежавшими на столике ногами. — Я не смогу вкладывать столько, сколько ты. Не хочу быть содержанкой или чем-то типа того.  
  
— Твоя гордость тебя погубит, придурок. — Лиам покачал головой, подходя к камину, и, кивнув на стопку бумаги на коленях Томлинсона, спросил: — Тоже не жечь? — Получив утвердительный кивок, он добавил: — Хотя бы подумай, ладно?  
  
Пожав плечами, Луи закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
Он уже давно решил, что не будет пользоваться чьей-то снисходительностью, жалостью или даже простым желанием помочь. Ему вполне неплохо жилось в такой комнате, неплохо спалось на таком диване, и менять что-то на данный момент не хотелось. Тем более неизвестно, как далеко отсюда будет новый дом Лиама, а Томлинсон собирался и дальше видеться с Гарри Стайлсом у входа в издательство журнала «Просвет».  
  
К тому же, он не был таким ответственным, как Лиам, или таким талантливым, как Гарри Стайлс, так что вряд ли ему удалось бы завязать с подработками и найти что-то постоянное, снова выбиться в люди.  
  
Может, ему это и не было нужно.  
  
Лиам уселся за журнал, а Луи вытащил из кармана завалявшееся там яблоко и начал с наслаждением его есть, хрустя сочной мякотью прямо над ухом соседа.

 

* * *

Гарри стал меньше спать.  
  
Нет, его не мучила бессонница, не поджимали сроки, не было кошмаров, как ещё восемь лет назад. Сейчас это было исключительно его решением. Всему виной был Луи, нищий, постоянно сидевший у стены общественной столовой и по иронии судьбы ставший единственным человеком, в лице которого Стайлс получил признание.  
  
Теперь Гарри снова больше всего на свете хотелось писать. Писать не те глупые стишки, которые в лучшие дни занимали целую страницу журнала «Просвет», а что-то действительно стоящее. Что-то, что будет высоко оценено его единственным настоящим читателем.  
  
Вряд ли кто-то из читателей журнала знал хотя бы имя того, кто строчил бессмысленную чушь для странички с юмором. Вряд ли кто-то из них смог бы оценить хотя бы одно его серьёзное произведение по достоинству.  
  
Поэтому Гарри начал отдавать всего себя новым рассказам, повестям и, если повезёт, даже поэмам. Он спал по четыре часа в сутки, чтобы успевать напечатать за день не только стихи на продажу, но и что-то, чем мог бы заинтересоваться Луи. Что-то, что могло бы снова вызвать два заветных слова.  
  
_«Мне понравилось»._  
  
У него не было проблем с вдохновением, но даже при такой усиленной экономии времени у Гарри не получилось дописать новую повесть к следующей неделе. Впрочем, он нашёл выход из ситуации, решив отдать на суд одну из своих любимых старых работ, все копии которой были помечены красными чернилами и уже года три пылились в углу за полуразвалившимся комодом, потихоньку одна за другой отправляясь на растопку камина.  
  
Он всё ещё был полностью уверен в этом романе, хоть и получил просто разгромную критику от одного из издательств, весьма нелестно отзывавшегося о мотивах главного героя и вообще общей теме преступного мира. Просто то, с какой стороны Гарри раскрыл эту тему, не подходило форматным детективам, а рисковать и пробовать публиковать новые жанры все издательства боялись.  
  
В любом случае Стайлса больше не волновало их мнение — ему нужно было признание одного единственного человека.  
  
Не обращая внимания на холод и недавно появившуюся в старой куртке дырку, он ускорил шаг, подходя к знакомому зданию, где его уже ждал тот самый нищий, прыгавший на месте и хлопавший себя по бёдрам в безрезультатной попытке согреться. Его пальто было таким же чистым, как и всегда, и Гарри почувствовал приятный прилив тепла, убедившись в том, что его жизнь наконец приобрела что-то постоянное.  
  
— Луи! — на бегу крикнул он и замахал рукой, стараясь не выронить толстую стопку страниц, едва помещавшихся у него под мышкой.  
  
Мужчина поднял взгляд и, улыбнувшись, помахал в ответ, тут же пряча ладони в карманы.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, — поздоровался он, когда писатель подошёл ближе, и, увидев в его руках целую кучу бумажных листов, присвистнул. — Ого. Удачи тебе с этим, приятель.  
  
Покачав головой, Стайлс отделил от стопки страниц пять, а оставшуюся часть протянул ему.  
  
— Нет, я это уже... — Он закашлялся, а после, отдышавшись, нервно провёл рукой по грязным волосам. — Я это тебе принёс. Мне всё равно не нужно. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Не печатают.  
  
Понимающе кивнув, Луи забрал работу у него из рук, взвесил на ладони и, ухмыльнувшись, спросил:  
  
— Роман?  
  
Стайлс неуверенно кивнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Луи, пряча бумагу за пазуху, полез в карман и, вытащив оттуда что-то, протянул Гарри. Тот, ничего не понимая, протянул ладонь и только почувствовав холодное прикосновение металла к коже осознал, что задумал этот мужчина.  
  
Он додумался заплатить ему.  
  
— Зачем? — сглотнув, поинтересовался писатель, так и не опуская раскрытой ладони. В ответ Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Так будет справедливо, верно? — Он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я, конечно, не знаю настоящую цену таких подлинников, не пропущенных через руки редакторов, да и если бы даже знал, вряд ли смог бы столько заплатить. Но хотя бы чисто символически.  
  
Сжав пальцы, Гарри опустил руку, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. Он не знал, как лучше начать разговор на интересующую его тему. Да и стоило ли? Разве то, что Луи до сих пор ничего не сказал о поэме, не значило, что ему не понравилось? Он, конечно, не был похож на человека, боявшегося кого-то обидеть, но мало ли.  
  
Мужчина приподнял брови, будто всем своим видом говоря, что собирается уходить и ждёт лишь из вежливости. Гарри так ничего и не сказал, поэтому Луи снова улыбнулся и уже сделал было шаг в сторону, как вдруг с языка Стайлса наконец сорвался так сильно мучивший его вопрос:  
  
— Что ты думаешь?  
  
— М-м?  
  
— О поэме, — пояснил Гарри, снова едва не запуская пальцы в волосы, но вовремя вспоминая о зажатых в ладони монетах и убирая их в карман. — Что ты думаешь о поэме?  
  
— Оу, — выдохнул Луи, хлопая себя по лбу. — Точно. Прости. Совсем забыл. Она... — Он сцепил руки за спиной и начал перекатываться с пятки на носок. Из его рта вырывались полупрозрачные клубы пара и тут же растворялись в морозном воздухе. — Она была хороша. Очень неплохо, юный писатель, очень даже... Не понимаю, почему её у тебя не приняли.  
  
Стайлс усмехнулся.  
  
— Ну, — смущённо улыбаясь, начал он, — если ты её и правда читал, то ты знаешь, почему, так что... Не нужно, ладно?  
  
— Нет. — Томлинсон помотал головой. — Я понимаю ход их мыслей, но просто... Они многое потеряли, отказавшись от неё. В смысле... Ты очень талантлив, юный писатель. Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
  
С губ Гарри сорвался неловкий смешок, а сам он покачал головой и опустил руку Луи на плечо.  
  
— Может, мне пока хватит и одного благодарного читателя, — выдохнул он, чувствуя бурлящую внутри радость и уже сгорая от желания написать что-то ещё. Что-то гораздо лучше всего, что успело побывать в руках у нищего. — Я о большем уже давно не мечтал.  
  
Томлинсон улыбнулся, рукой нащупывая лежавший под курткой роман.  
  
Может, им обоим пока хватало того, что у них было. Может, этого даже было слишком много.  
  
Вдруг тишину улицы нарушил глубокий сухой кашель.

 

* * *

Лиам прожигал его взглядом уже час, если не больше, и, если честно, это начинало слегка раздражать. Луи гораздо больше нравилось, когда его сосед был занят журналом, в котором не понимал ни слова, или просто витал в облаках, представляя свою будущую прекрасную жизнь в более дорогой и приличной квартире. Может, даже с кроватью и вторым стулом. К тому же Томлинсон подозревал, что мечты о подобном были гораздо полезнее того, чем Лиам занимался на данный момент.  
  
А он, между прочим, мешал Луи читать.  
  
_«Сам не умеет и другим не даёт»,_ — раздражённо подумал он и в который раз послал соседу ответный испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
Вопросительно изогнув бровь, Лиам ловким движением расправил страницы журнала и, будто ничего не произошло, продолжил сверлить Луи взглядом. Последний прокашлялся, в ответ на что получил лишь пожатие плечами и неразборчивое бормотание, больше похожее на кудахтанье курицы.  
  
Раздосадованно простонав, Луи отложил работу Гарри в сторону.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он, устало потирая переносицу.  
  
— Ты подумал? — мгновенно сорвалось с языка Лиама, будто он целый день готовил эту фразу. Нахмурившись, он уже медленнее добавил: — Обещал, что подумаешь.  
  
— Не-а, — Луи скрестил руки на груди, — не обещал я тебе ничего. Я не изменю своё решение, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Так что отвали и не мешай мне читать, что я, в отличие от некоторых, умею.  
  
— Ты иногда такая задница, ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Лиам, которого, казалось, как и всегда ни капли не задела язвительность соседа. — Совсем не обязательно собачиться с каждым, кто пытается тебе помочь.  
  
— А я не просил, — огрызнулся Томлинсон, зло хватая отложенный роман и опуская его себе на колени. — Тебе тоже совсем не обязательно пытаться всех спасти, Лиам. Будет нужно, я сам с собой разберусь.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не ответил, так что Луи решил, что разговор окончен, и вернулся к чтению.  
  
**«Корни».**  
  
Роман был захватывающим, по-настоящему захватывающим. Может, немного наивным из-за того, в каком возрасте Гарри его писал, но от этого не менее интересным. Луи буквально проглатывал главу за главой, стремясь поскорее узнать, чем всё закончится, но в то же время и силясь разгадать загадки до того, как сам автор даст на них ответ. Он чувствовал себя живым, пока погружался в книгу. Она не заставляла его раздумывать над собственной жизнью или над жизнью общества в целом. В ней было меньше близких ему размышлений, но, видимо, именно поэтому ему было так интересно бегать взглядом по ровным строчкам, игнорируя холод и урчание желудка.  
  
А так же возобновившиеся, хоть и менее пристальные, гляделки Лиама. Что ж, если честно, Луи уже не мог дождаться его отъезда.  
  
— А когда ты собрался переезжать? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Томлинсон.  
  
— Как только найду квартиру подходящую, — пробормотал Лиам, перелистывая страницу журнала. — А что, одумался?  
  
Луи только махнул на него рукой и, снова уткнувшись в роман, буркнул:  
  
— Всё думаю, когда от твоей надоедливой рожи избавлюсь.  
  
— Эх, загнёшься ты здесь один, Лу. — Лиам покачал головой, не подавая никаких признаков обиды и лишь с жалостью глядя на Томлинсона.  
  
Фыркнув, Луи скрестил ноги, полный намерения игнорировать это заявление. Впрочем, уже через минуту он с треском провалился.  
  
— А ты не каркай.

 

* * *

К концу недели роман был полностью прочитан, о чём Луи не забыл рассказал автору на их очередной встрече у здания издательства. В тот день над городом клубились чёрные тучи, во всю валил снег, из-за чего провода проседали и обрывались, а освещение на некоторых улицах полностью пропадало.  
  
Но хватило всего одного _«Мне понравилось»_ , чтобы улыбка Гарри засияла намного ярче привычного тусклого фонаря.

 

* * *

Иногда Гарри забывал есть и всё больше и больше курил, проводя всё свободное время за печатной машинкой. Он был полностью охвачен желанием писать, писать и снова писать, чего с ним не случалось уже очень и очень давно. Это было даже непривычно, но ему правда нравилось. Нравилось то, какое влияние на него оказывал Луи.  
  
Древние греки, кажется, называли таких людей музами. Вдохновением.  
  
Вот только вряд ли худой голубоглазый нищий имел что-то общее с теми прекрасными утончёнными красавицами, помогавшими творцам всех времён. Нет, влияние Луи было несколько другим. Он просто признал в Гарри талант, он заметил его, он полюбил его произведения, и Гарри, сам того не замечая, ответил тем же. Гарри вложил всю свою почти сумасшедшую благодарность в творчество.  
  
Затушив очередной окурок в пепельнице, от которой месяц назад откололся приличный кусок, он откинулся на спинку стула, потирая покрасневшие глаза и разминая уставшие пальцы. До конца оставалось совсем немного, и Гарри уже предвкушал их следующую встречу с Луи, на которой он обязательно передаст ему новую работу. Стайлс уже не думал о том, как будет отсылать эту повесть в издательства и ждать ответа. Более того, он даже не собирался этого делать.  
  
Закашлявшись, Гарри плотнее закутался в куртку и размял шею. Поставив ровнее свечу, он поднёс к лицу уже написанную часть работы и, решив убедиться, что всё идёт по плану, принялся её перечитывать.  
  
Вот только где-то на середине двенадцатой страницы он нахмурился и, скомкав листок, выругался себе под нос.  
  
— Дьявол.  
  
Это была досадная, совершенно глупая оплошность, из-за которой весь дальнейший сюжет выглядел глупо и бессмысленно. Одна единственная сцена не вписывалась в историю, из-за чего весь кропотливый труд попросту обесценивался.  
  
Нужно было всё переписывать, а до встречи с Луи оставалось три дня.  
  
Гарри собирался успеть.

 

* * *

Когда Луи увидел своего юного писателя в следующий раз, на нём буквально не было лица. Но даже осунувшийся, уставший, с огромными мешками под глазами и взъерошенной копной кудрей на голове, он выглядел просто невероятно счастливым, вручая Томлинсону увесистую стопку бумаги и хрипло кашляя в кулак. Он так светился, что Луи не смог сказать ни слова о его внешнем виде.  
  
— Скучал по твоей писанине, — вместо этого пропел он, вызывая на лице Стайлса ещё более широкую и довольную улыбку, и вытащил из кармана специально отложенные для этого дня деньги, передавая их писателю. — Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, убирая монеты и сцепляя руки за спиной. — Надеюсь, оно того стоит.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Луи прищурился и ласково потрепал его по волосам.  
  
— Это бесценно, юный писатель, я всегда буду у тебя в долгу.  
  
Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Поскольку он не двигался с места, Томлинсон решил как-то прервать повисшее в воздухе молчание и, откашлявшись, произнёс:  
  
— Так ты не собираешься?.. Ну... Туда? — Он кивнул в сторону входа.  
  
— А, — выдохнул Стайлс, — нет. Нет, я уже... Я был там утром.  
  
Он закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, из-за чего в голову Луи закрались нехорошие сомнения, но он всё-таки решил о них умолчать. Если парень не хотел о чём-то рассказывать, Луи не собирался на него давить и тем более пытаться помочь тому, кто не просил о помощи. Слава богу, Луи не был Лиамом.  
  
Вместо этого он вдруг, сам от себя этого не ожидая, предложил:  
  
— Тогда, может, пройдёмся?  
  
И Гарри, не менее неожиданно, согласился.  
  
Какое-то время оба шли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь привычными звуками города, и вжимали шеи, пытаясь защититься от попадавшего за шиворот снега. Луи смотрел под ноги и зачерпывал носками ботинок грязное месиво, отбрасывая его в сторону и поджимая пальцы из-за просачивавшегося сквозь рваную кожу холода. Он не чувствовал себя неуютно в такой компании, разве что немного... непривычно. С тех пор, как его вышвырнули из отеля, он редко подолгу проводил с кем-то время. Не считая Лиама, конечно, но этот ворчун был не в счёт.  
  
Шедший рядом Гарри тем не менее выглядел более взволнованным. Он то и дело нервно теребил рукава всё той же кожаной куртки и рылся в карманах, будто бы ища что-то. Наконец писатель достал пачку сигарет и повернулся к Луи, вдруг прерывая затянувшееся молчание:  
  
— Куришь?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что курю. — Томлинсон по-доброму усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Но у тебя брать не буду — своё есть.  
  
Стайлс вытащил из пачки сигарету и зажал между губами, после чего достал спички и закурил. Только выпустив в морозный воздух первый клубок дыма, он наконец улыбнулся и, хитро прищурившись, ответил:  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что я предложу тебе свою?  
  
Замерев, Луи захлопал глазами и даже приоткрыл рот от неожиданности, но тут же расслабился и разразился громким хохотом. Догнав немного обогнавшего его писателя, он похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Подловил меня, — выдохнул Томлинсон, — ладно.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, но тут же поднёс кулак ко рту и, вытащив сигарету, закашлялся, немного пугая Луи, но вместе с тем и давая ему возможность отдышаться. Он в последний раз утешающе провёл ладонью Стайлсу по спине и убрал руки в карманы, задирая подбородок и принимаясь ловить языком валящийся с неба снег.  
  
Затихнув, писатель вдруг снова заговорил:  
  
— Знаешь, одно издательство... — Он сглотнул и взволнованно проверил, слушает ли Луи, но, видимо, заметив внимательный взгляд голубых глаз, немного успокоился и продолжил: — Одно издательство... Они согласились напечатать «Золотую Бездну». — Гарри выдохнул облачко дыма, собираясь с мыслями. — Я так долго ждал их ответа, что решил, будто они даже во внимание меня не приняли, а оказывается, — он развёл руками, — вот как.  
  
— Ты не рад? — Луи удивлённо приподнял бровь и, достав собственные папиросы, тоже закурил. — Почему?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлс хмыкнул, — рад, конечно. Просто странно. Я увижу свою книгу на полках магазинов, спустя столько лет растапливания камина этими самыми книгами. Довольно занимательная перспектива.  
  
— Ну, ты уже видел журналы со своими стишками, — усмехнулся Луи и шутливо пихнул его локтем в бок. — Тоже в какой-то степени.  
  
— Всё равно другое, и ты это понимаешь, — отмахнулся Стайлс и продолжил так и не законченную мысль: — Хотя кто знает, может, новой книгой тоже камины будут растапливать. — Он ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул Томлинсона в ответ. — Такие, как ты.  
  
Луи в притворном шоке приложил руку к груди и выпучил глаза, замирая и начиная изображать приступы удушья, заметив которые Гарри громко рассмеялся, снова кашляя. Это всё сильнее пугало Луи, но заметив спокойное, почти равнодушное выражение на лице писателя, он всё-таки решил не спрашивать. Что бы там ни было, вряд ли он смог бы помочь, ведь денег на такую роскошь, как лекарства, ни у него, ни у Стайлса не было.  
  
Так что вместо заведомо неловкой темы, он решил перейти к более нейтральному разговору.  
  
— Как думаешь, куда так торопится тот мужчина в дурацкой шляпе?

 

* * *

Домой Гарри вернулся с кучей снега за шиворотом и невероятно широкой улыбкой на лице. С Луи было весело. Он рассказывал интересные истории, много шутил и смеялся, а главное, смотрел на Гарри с примесью тихого, едва заметного восхищения во взгляде. И, будучи всего лишь человеком, Стайлс повёлся, буквально купился на это восхищение, снова чувствуя в груди непреодолимое желание сесть за печатную машинку и написать новый рассказ. Ему нравилось быть купленным таким образом.  
  
Стряхнув с ботинок снег и взъерошив мокрые волосы, он сразу направился к столу, по дороге доставая из кармана спичку и поджигая фитиль крохотной свечи. Нужно было работать, даже если ему должны были в скором времени выслать деньги за «Золотую Бездну», всё равно нужно было писать. Писать для Луи.  
  
Закатав рукава, Гарри размял пальцы и, сцепив их, оперся подбородком, думая о том, какую историю написать в этот раз. Идей в его голове всегда роилось много, но уцепиться только за одну было довольно непросто.  
  
На самом деле у него несколько недель назад появилось желание впервые написать о любви. Создать что-то менее мрачное и трагичное, чем обычно. Хоть раз сделать героев под конец счастливыми. И сейчас у Гарри была отличная идея для такой работы — объёмная, может, даже дотягивающая до романа, но действительно ему нравившаяся.  
  
Он улыбнулся и в самом центре первого листа вывел: **«Анютины глазки»**.  
  
В каком то смысле это было его мечтой, сладким сном наяву. Стайлс всегда хотел быть писателем-романтиком, даже, может, сентименталистом, но со временем это желание угасло, а окружавшая юношу на тот момент действительность сделала из Гарри реалиста. Сейчас же в нём будто что-то встало на место, вылечилось, починилось. Он снова чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
Поэтому он ещё раз глубоко втянул воздух и принялся писать, с детским восторгом отдаваясь персонажам, с головой окунаясь в их мечту. В свою мечту.  
  
Но вдруг в горле снова запершило, лёгкие сдавило, и Гарри закашлялся, по привычке прикрывая рот кулаком.  
  
Когда он убрал его от губ, на коже были капли крови.

 

* * *

Луи был в таком восторге от новой повести, что ему безумно хотелось поскорее сказать об этом Гарри. В этот раз он собирался выдавить из себя нечто большее, чем привычное _«Мне понравилось»_ , планировал обсудить с автором поведение персонажей, их мотивы, сюжет, всё то, на что обычно ему попросту не хватало слов. Он даже смог накопить чуть больше денег, чем обычно, и теперь лишь с улыбкой ждал появления юного писателя, притопывая ногой и втягивая шею от холода. Возможно, климат Окленда не особо подходил для той жизни, которую вёл Луи.  
  
Фонарь починили, и в его тусклом свете поблёскивала мелкая морось, которую Томлинсон практически не замечал. Погода в начале декабря всё ещё была слишком переменчивой, поэтому снежные бури часто сменялись проливными ливнями или даже неожиданными туманами. Мимо здания издательства пробегали редкие пешеходы, стараясь избежать луж и не поскользнуться на ещё не до конца растаявшем льду. Всё выглядело таким привычным, что Луи не мог перестать широко улыбаться и прокручивать в голове заготовленные вопросы и восторженные комментарии.  
  
Гарри всё не было.  
  
У него никогда не было точного графика для таких дней, но даже несмотря на это Гарри обычно приходил примерно в одно и то же время. И сейчас он задерживался, но вряд ли это было серьёзным поводом для волнений.  
  
Вот только ни когда время перевалило за восемь часов вечера, ни когда часы пробили девять, ни когда наконец закрылось издательство, писатель так и не появился. Луи действительно был раздосадован и по дороге домой даже пнул несколько камней, случайно попав одним из них в бездомную кошку. Не полегчало, но стало немного спокойнее.  
  
_«В конце концов, его книгу взяли в печать,_ — подумал Луи, заходя в их с Лиамом квартиру и осторожно прикрывая дверь, чтобы не разбудить уже уснувшего соседа. Ему не хотелось нарваться на вопросы или, того хуже, нравоучения. — _Может, он просто на встрече с редакторами. Или что-то вроде того»._  
  
Скинув с ног промокшие ботинки, он поплёлся к дивану, половина которого была полностью в его распоряжении и завалился спать, так и не снимая верхней одежды. Лиам недовольно засопел во сне и перевернулся на другой бок, сильнее вжимаясь в спинку и вытягивая ноги.  
  
_«Ничего. Я увижу его через неделю»._  
  
Тем временем первую партию выпущенных из типографии изданий «Золотой Бездны» развезли по книжным магазинам.

 

* * *

— Я просто прошу вас сказать мне его адрес!  
  
Женщина за стойкой окинула Луи скептическим взглядом и, устало закатив глаза, повторила:  
  
— Я не могу дать вам его адрес. Мы не собираемся подпускать другие издательства к одному из наших самых талантливых авторов.  
  
Томлинсон начинал выходить из себя. Гарри вторую неделю не приходил, и он начинал по-настоящему волноваться за писателя, который вдруг ни с того ни с сего стал достоянием «Просвета», вцепившегося в него зубами и когтями. _«Один из наших самых талантливых авторов»._ Да ради всего святого, они решили так только после ошеломительного успеха поэмы, которую так расхвалили критики, что все издательства решили найти новоявленного автора и сделать из него знаменитость.  
  
Как же Луи хотелось высказать им всё, что он о них думал.  
  
— Сколько раз вам повторять, что я не работаю в этой сфере. Я просто его друг.  
  
— Тогда вам не нужно узнавать у меня его адрес.  
  
Луи издал в ответ неразборчивый рык и процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Могу я хотя бы поговорить с главным редактором?  
  
— Мистер Дэвис очень занят, — равнодушно ответила женщина, перекладывая бумаги из одной стопки в другую, — просил никого к себе не пускать.  
  
Сжав кулаки, Томлинсон попытался в последний раз:  
  
— Я боюсь, что он заболел, и никак не могу это проверить. Можете мне хотя бы сказать, в каком он состоянии?  
  
Женщина лишь поджала губы и покачала головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, сэр, извините.  
  
Кажется, она говорила правду и даже испытывала к Луи некоторое подобие сострадания, судя по этому грустному, почти жалостливому взгляду из-под поблёскивавших в свете ламп стёкол очков. Возможно, только это и удержало Томлинсона от какого-нибудь необдуманного противозаконного поступка. Ему действительно в какой-то момент очень захотелось перевернуть стол.  
  
Но вместо этого он лишь проскрипел зубами и, хлопнув дверью, покинул издательство, бормоча ругательства себе под нос. И даже если он, выйдя на улицу, попытался докинуть камень до окон второго этажа, попал и в итоге сломя голову нёсся по заснеженной улице, сверкая пятками, у него было оправдание.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Луи совершенно случайно оказался у дверей ярко освещённого книжного магазина. Пораскинув мозгами, он всё-таки решил зайти и осмотреться, может, даже посмотреть наконец на первое печатное издание книги Гарри Стайлса. Ну и согреться, разумеется.  
  
Внутри было практически пусто — возможно, виной этому был слишком ранний час, а может, всё дело было в бедном районе, в котором находился магазин. За прилавком сидела молодая девушка в огромных очках. Она устало подпирала подбородок рукой и, чирикая что-то карандашом в небольшом блокноте, широко зевала. Несколько посетителей стояли у стеллажей и рассматривали книги, то и дело перелистывая страницы и проверяя ценники.  
  
Луи подошёл к девушке в очках и, откашлявшись, позвал:  
  
— Извините?  
  
Продавщица от неожиданности вздрогнула, и карандаш соскользнул, прочерчивая кривую полосу через всю страницу блокнота.  
  
— Извините, — повторил Томлинсон. — Я хотел спросить. У вас, эм... у вас есть «Золотая Бездна»? Это... — Девушка не дала ему закончить и, с улыбкой кивнув, указала мужчине за спину. Обернувшись, он увидел огромный стеллаж, над которым висела надпись «Новинки» с несколькими восклицательными знаками в конце. Засияв, Луи снова повернулся к девушке, неразборчиво пробормотал: — Спасибо, — и бросился к книгам.  
  
То, что он искал, бросалось в глаза буквально с первого взгляда. Тонкая, чёрная книга в самом центре верхней полки с тонкими золотыми буквами на обложке.  
  
**_«Золотая Бездна». Автор: Гарри Э. Стайлс._**  
  
Луи улыбнулся, осторожно проводя пальцем по шершавой коже и бросая мимолётный взгляд на ценник. Недорого. Если потратить всю мелочь, которую он отложил для Гарри, может хватить.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, у него уже был один вариант, причём не подвергнутый редактированию, так что ему вряд ли это было нужно.  
  
Лучше он передаст деньги Гарри, когда тот наконец снова появится у дверей издательства.  
  
Покидая магазин, Луи бросил мимолётную улыбку продавщице, которая ему вежливо кивнула и снова уткнулась в свой блокнот. Удивительным образом настроение Томлинсона улучшилось, и он почти полностью выбросил из головы желание выяснить адрес Гарри. В конце концов, у писателя была своя жизнь, семья, возможно. Мир не вращался вокруг Луи и дурацкого журнала «Просвет».  
  
Так что, может, стоило просто немного подождать.  
  
_«Если появится...»_

 

* * *

Что ж, Гарри не было.  
  
Через неделю Луи точно так же простоял на их месте до десяти вечера, но в пределах видимости так и не появился ни один кудрявый мужчина в рваной кожаной куртке и с сигаретой во рту. Плюс ко всему зима наконец разошлась, так что Луи к тому моменту, как направился домой, был в снегу с головы до пят, что не делало этот день ни на каплю лучше. Может, было что-то хорошее в том, что он наконец смог устроиться на более высокооплачиваемую работу, но сейчас Томлинсон вряд ли мог оценить это событие по достоинству.  
  
Ветер поднимал полы пальто и ерошил мокрые волосы, а на щеках расползался колючий румянец, из-за чего Луи постоянно приходилось растирать замёрзшее лицо. Сквозь белую пелену с огромным трудом можно было разглядеть дорогу, и он пару раз чуть не споткнулся о скрытую под снегом выбоину в асфальте или бездомную кошку.  
  
Поэтому Томлинсон выдохнул с огромным облегчением, наконец оказавшись на пороге своего дома.  
  
Каморка встретила его непривычной тишиной. В камине не потрескивали брёвна, с дивана не слышался тихий шелест страниц, да и, собственно, самого Лиама не было на диване. Там лежал только забытый журнал с белой бумажкой на нём — видимо, её сдуло сквозняком со стола.  
  
Не разувая ботинок, Луи подошёл к нему и сел, хватая в руки крохотный листок и вчитываясь в коряво написанные слова, едва объединяемые в одно предложение.  
  
_«Луе я уехал, оставел тибе всю мебел какая есть если, ты когда-то передумаеш, вот мой новый атрес...»_  
  
Томлинсон улыбнулся — название улицы, расположенное в самом углу бумажки, было написано не просто без ошибок, да ещё и такими буквами, какими обычно пишут таблички на домах. Видимо, Лиам специально таскался до своего нового места жительства, где внимательно перерисовал буквы, написанные на его доме. Ради Луи. Возможно, Томлинсону стоило пересмотреть предложение соседа. Но потом, не сейчас.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он обвёл взглядом комнату и случайно заметил обложку лежавшего рядом журнала, оставленного Лиамом. Может, он решил позаботиться о Луи и оставить ему растопку для камина, а может, просто забыл прихватить его с собой. Суть была не в этом.  
  
**«Просвет».**  
  
Судя по всему, сосед Луи всё это время читал журнал, в котором печатали Гарри, а Томлинсон был так невнимателен, что совсем не обратил на это внимания.  
  
Взяв «Просвет» в руки, он принялся листать страницы, в надежде найти на них какое-то упоминание о Гарри, хотя бы его дурацкие юмористические стишки, лишь бы узнать, до сих пор ли писатель ходит в журнал. Может, тогда бы Луи попробовал приходить к издательству каждый день.  
  
Лишь бы была надежда.  
  
Но страницы пролетали одна за другой, а знакомых несуразных четверостиший так и не попадалось. Томлинсон так увлёкся их поиском, что едва не пролистнул нужный разворот. Совершенно случайно его взгляд всё-таки зацепился за название «Анютины Глазки», под которым мелким шрифтом было выведено: _«Гарри Э. Стайлс»_.  
  
Обрадовавшись, Луи впился взглядом в нужную страницу. Наконец-то они решили напечатать прозу Стайлса! То, в чём писатель был по-настоящему талантлив. То, что уже давно по достоинству оценил Луи.  
  
Но улыбка тут же сошла с его лица, когда он заметил небольшое объявление, напечатанное прямо над новым произведением:  
  
_«Гарри Э. Стайлс умер от чахотки 21 декабря 1904 года в возрасте 29 лет. Наша редакция соболезнует друзьям и родственникам погибшего и просит их прислать в «Просвет» какие-то из старых работ автора, если таковые имеются. Каждая из них обязательно будет напечатана. Заранее благодарим за содействие»._  
  
Луи горько усмехнулся, отрывая взгляд от журнала и переводя его на полку над камином, где аккуратной стопкой лежали все работы, которые ему успел передать Гарри. Луи не собирался их продавать, слишком большое значение эти книги имели для него и слишком мало прав он сам имел на них. Ему бы хотелось, конечно, ему бы хотелось, что бы талант Гарри признали, чтобы и другие открыли и полюбили его, но... Что-то не позволяло ему так поступить. Может, природный эгоизм, а может, совершенно обыкновенная человеческая жадность.  
  
Вздохнув, он решил забыть обо всём и с головой погрузиться в последнее созданное писателем произведение. Страниц в нём было немного, не больше тридцати, и последние слова определённо подразумевали под собой продолжение. Значит, не успел.  
  
Закончив читать, Томлинсон провёл пальцем по строчке в самом низу последней страницы и улыбнулся.  
  
_«Для Л»._  
  
Встав с дивана, он закашлялся и подошёл к камину, опуская журнал на полку, где лежали остальные работы Стайлса.  
  
Из-за сквозняка дверь распахнулась и хлопнула, заставив Луи вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на улицу, где в мягком свете звёзд сверкали сугробы.  
  
Снег больше не шёл.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) К бою.  
> 2) Батман — удар оружием по клинку противника с целью его поколебать или вывести за пределы поражаемой поверхности.


End file.
